


Red, White and Blue

by beastie_beauty



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colors had faded after the plane crash, but had never disappeared completely. Peggy had expected to wake up in a black and white world one morning, but never to see colors again, in the middle of a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate" AU

 Peggy had never expected to see any color, had never really wanted to, too afraid to ever see them disappear. Her mother would always tell her that the day she would see them for the first time, she would regret saying that colors were not something she was interested in. And after nearly thirty years of life and not the slightest hint of color, Peggy was satisfied. Certain that she would never, ever, see these colors everybody around her kept talking about.

 And then, Project Rebirth happened.

 Steve happened.

 Colors bright, almost blinding

 Reds and blues. And yellows and greens. It had been nice, and warm, while it had lasted. It hadn’t been long, but it had been enough. Too much maybe.

 Everything was gone with the war.

 The most painful about Steve’s disappearance wasn’t the fact Peggy knew she could never see him again, but rather that he disappeared.

 The colors were still there, mostly faded, but still there, discreet shades of blue and red over the blacks and whites and grays. It was the most difficult. Not knowing what it meant, never being sure whether Steve was alive or she wanted for him to be alive so badly that she imagined seeing these colors - his colors.

 Working at the SSR was supposed to distract her. It proved itself quite useful most of the days, getting frustrated over lunch orders and controlling her desire to punch every man at the office in the jaw as soon as they would open their mouths to talk to her. But working at the SSR was also the most infuriating thing in her life. She needed distractions from work, from what was supposed to distract her.

 It was why she had ended up at the L&L Automat one night, after hours spent scanning through piles of papers for her co-workers. She had sat in the back of the diner, not even shrugging off her coat. Just for a few minutes, just a cup of coffee, she had told herself.

 “What can I get ya?”

 If the voice hadn’t surprised Peggy, the brightness of blue eyes when she looked up at the waitress sure had.

 Light, bright and blue. Full of promises and kindness.

 Steve’s eyes.

 She had almost cried at the sight. Almost.

 It took Peggy many hours at L&L to understand that these weren’t Steve’s eyes. They were Angie’s. Entirely Angie’s.

 And it took Peggy months to realize that she didn’t mind the slightest bit. Because the colors were coming back slowly. Every time she talked to Angie, she would notice that a new shade of color was visible to her eyes. The yellow and the blue of the uniform, Angie’s lipstick - red or pink depending on the days - and the flecks of green in the waitress’ eyes. These were the colors she loved to see. She had learnt to despise a few others, like the blonde of Thompson’s hair and the obnoxious green of the office walls. The one she hated the most had been the 102 Sweet Dreams on Dottie’s lips.

 Colors were nice and warm while they lasted.

 And Peggy couldn’t help thinking that one day they would fade away again.

 But Angie was exactly like Steve just as much as she was his polar opposite. It didn’t make sense, but it somehow still did. Angie made her promise, the day she invited her to live in Howard’s mansion, that she would do her best to enjoy a colorful life with her.

 The hardest was not to accept she might lose the one she loved again and fall back into a colorless boredom. The fact Angie had never said anything about seeing colors was.

 While Peggy saw the beauty of the flowers she sometimes brought back home after work, maybe Angie only saw dull grays, the same ones she had seen all her life. The thought that if she hadn’t met Angie, she might have still been able to see the faded colors left behind by Steve after his disappearance - disappearance, not death…

 All her doubts had been swept away by a simple sentence and a smile.

 “Hey, Peg!” Angie had exclaimed when coming back home after her usual Sunday lunch with her family. “I bought flowers for ya! I hope you like violets, because I thought a little purple would be nice!”

 Peggy couldn’t stop the tears.

 Purple.

 Angie could see it.


End file.
